


Distraction

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one chocolate pudding cup left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"There's only one left?" Cam said plaintively. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Hunter said, one arm around Cam. He kissed the top of his head. "You'll get over it. I'll eat it quickly, so you won't have to suffer too long. Next time you're at the store you can pick up some more!" 

Oh, that was far too much. Cam's day had been long and horrible, with Zord repairs and upgrades to be done, a fight in the evening with Lothor's latest goon, then Dustin getting dirt all through his copy of Barbie's Fashion Show on DS and bitching and moaning until Cam had cleaned it for him and given him the latest lecture in his series, this one entitled What Not To Take On A Motocross Bike You Idiot, and Cam NEEDED THAT PUDDING CUP. 

"Hunter. Let me past." He tried to reach around Hunter to open the fridge door, but Hunter grabbed his arm. It was a hold he could break easily enough, but then it would probably escalate into either a fight or sex, and Cam didn't want the first and didn't want the second until he'd at least had SOMETHING to eat. 

"You had the last one," Hunter said warningly. "Don't think I'm going to let you have this just because you're pouting at me, prettyboy." 

Cam widened his eyes in pretend surprise and stared over Hunter's shoulder at the doorway. Hunter started to laugh. "I'm not about to fall for that one."

Cam said, "Dustin! No! Hunter's hair gel is not a toy!" 

Hunter froze for a moment in shock, then sprinted out of the room. "Dustin!" 

Cam knew he only had a few seconds. He opened the fridge, found the pudding cup, ripped it open and poured half of it into his mouth. Hunter slinked back around the doorway and leaned on it, pointing at him. "Dustin wasn't there."

"No," Cam said indistinctly through his mouthful of chocolate goop. "I really needed this, Hunter."

"So do I." Hunter pounced on him, lips attacking Cam's, sucking and licking at the chocolate around and inside Cam's mouth. Cam sighed in appreciation, because the taste of the chocolate was wonderful, but the taste of the chocolate plus Hunter was another order of magnitude more wonderful. 

"Okay... I needed that, too," Cam admitted when Hunter finally came up for air. Hunter was grinning that up to no good grin that sent sparks straight to Cam's groin. "I guess we can share."


End file.
